


突尼斯软籽石榴

by fragoleeeee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragoleeeee/pseuds/fragoleeeee
Summary: 藕断丝连。不肉的肉，很尬的煽情，和真人无关，非常ooc
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 14





	突尼斯软籽石榴

莱万来的时候带来一袋子石榴。

“被认出来了，他们送给我的，说是很甜。”波兰人一笑，露出整齐的牙齿，连睫毛都显得柔情可期。

他们，指的是这个街区那两个卖水果的北非少年。好像是突尼斯的后裔，随父母移民来到德国定居，他们的水果摊旁边总是放着一只有些破烂的足球，没有顾客光顾的时候他们就会在街边传球玩。每次看到他们，罗伊斯就会想起自己十几岁的时候，在周末的下午坐很久的公交车去信号公园球场看比赛，公交车摇摇晃晃，耳机里放着欢快的音乐。那个时候他已经加入青训营了，但没人向他保证他一定能成为职业球员，“踢得不错，但太瘦弱了”教练总是这样评价。

但是是真的喜欢啊，皮球接触到脚弓时清脆的声响和心跳都合拍。

后来的自己，谈荣誉谈成绩，有时候会忘了最开始那种纯粹的快乐。或许每个职业前锋都产生过倦怠和迷惘，人们总是希望你进球多一点再多一点，就像希望一台机器运转得更快一点一样。当你考虑着荣誉和责任的时候，最初那种简单炽热的快乐就得让位了。

罗伊斯其实不怎么吃石榴，这种来自北非的水果的果实密密的、细细地挤在一起，被淡黄色的外衣包围着，鲜红得像是某种拉扯不清的罪恶，若是一口下去就会满嘴的苦涩。

他总是嫌麻烦，他宁愿喝一袋冷藏保存的石榴混合果汁。

不吃石榴的话，就接吻吧。

旧情人私会偷欢，多么恶俗狗血的剧情。罗伊斯有些自嘲地想到。

但眼前这个人，对他还是有着致命的吸引力，并且，罗伊斯知道自己也深深地吸引着对方。那双灰蓝色的眼睛，就像北威州阴冷潮湿的天空，笼罩着他，让他无处可逃。

分开了多久了？罗伊斯想不起那些具体的数字，但莱万身上淡淡的海洋调的男士香水香水还是没变，原始直接的感官不会骗人，罗伊斯想，至少这种气味还没有被其他人入侵。

罗伊斯闭着眼睛，任由莱万亲吻落在眼角，鼻梁，下巴，长途奔袭经过敏感的乳，最后含住了他硬着的阴茎。 睫毛微微颤抖着，努力不让光线进入湿润的双眼，嘴唇紧闭，不愿意泄露那些下流的秘密。

事实证明莱万的口活比罗伊斯的好很多，波兰人的舌头适合绵长的法式热吻，也能熨帖地服务到罗伊斯红着脸射出来。莱万顺手抓起床边的球衣擦去嘴边的粘稠液体，濡湿了一小块明黄色。

罗伊斯不记得那件球衣到底是九号还是十一号，他也不愿意承认自己总是把这两件球衣叠在一起放在床边，偶尔也夹在腿间。

当莱万操进来的时候，罗伊斯还是倒吸了一口凉气，尽管他已经有心理准备了。

“你和他们做的时候是什么样？”

还是忍不住问了，因为还是会介意。

莱万身体一僵，慢慢退出来，轻轻地吻了下身下人的额头，略带歉意。尽管他好想说除了马尔科.罗伊斯以外他不想也不会和别人做爱。

“对不起……我们不做了好不好，我不想你难过。”

真的吗？可是你明知道我会难过。

罗伊斯突然觉得很厌烦，他讨厌自己做那个神经质的前任，咄咄逼人地盘问前男友自己和现任谁更好，他太不喜欢这种模糊不清地拉扯了，你知道的，在球场上多带两步可能都会错失一粒进球，他们也已经回不去了啊。莱万多夫斯基在球场上以高效著称，但处理私生活时显然不如处理进球那般干净果断。

莱万已经穿好了下装，光着上半身坐在餐桌上剥石榴，一粒一粒的红色石榴盛放在雪白的陶瓷碗里。波兰人一脸从容自在，好像并也没有受刚才那次失败的性爱的影响。作为职业运动员他和莱万都拥有优秀的身材，那些漂亮的肌肉线条除了能让他们在绿茵场上奔跑跳跃以外还有一个隐藏的用途就是用于肉体上的交流吧。很难不心动的，那么好看的身体，那种好看是不受球衣颜色的影响的。

莱万拈起一粒石榴要喂罗伊斯，很自然地亲昵着，仿佛他们还是一对粘腻的爱侣。当莱万的手指离开罗伊斯的唇时，罗伊斯咬破了那粒石榴，是真的很甜，纯粹的甜，没有任何杂质，单调麻木的甜。就像波兰人体贴的温柔，让人沉溺到失去知觉。

事实就是，莱万还没来得及剥完那个石榴，他们的身体就又贴在了一起。罗伊斯的手指在莱万的背上留下一道道浅浅的红印，他太需要那具身体了，他知道莱万也一样。明明从前的他们在全世界的闪光灯前都敢趴在草地上拥抱接吻，可现在却要这样以前任的身份互相慰藉。

罗伊斯被莱万压在桌子上从身后来了一次，莱万的下巴枕在罗伊斯的肩膀上，两个人都尽量忍住吼叫的冲动，只有细细碎碎的，不成句的呻吟溢出来。

尽管被莱万贴心地扶着，腿软的罗伊斯还是被一下一下的顶撞弄得几乎站不稳，高潮的时候他的手不小心压碎了那颗石榴，红色的汁液弄得满桌都是，整个手掌都黏糊糊的。

其实这不是罗伊斯喜欢的姿势，他喜欢骑在莱万身上，臀部被宽厚的手牢牢托住，直勾勾地盯着波兰人略带笑意的灰蓝色眼睛，如同第一次学游泳的人溺死在北方寒冷的海里。做的时候难免会累，但辛苦付出就能得到波兰人满足地喘息和尽兴后淡淡的笑意。他太迷恋那种笑容了，就像无数次的曾经那样，他给波兰人助攻，然后波兰人转身，射门，进球，跑过来拥抱他，在全世界观众的眼前拥抱和欢笑。

他知道怎么让波兰人开心，他希望他能满足。带着小心翼翼的讨好，但波兰人似乎看不到也不会懂那种攥在手心里的珍惜。

完事后莱万抓起罗伊斯的手舔了一下，眉眼低垂，色情得有些温顺的意味。

莱万没忘记给罗伊斯和自己做简单的清理，用那件已经皱巴巴的球衣擦去他们下半身的黏湿液体。罗伊斯觉得腿心一麻，高潮的余韵还在延续。

莱万就是莱万，永远贴心又温柔，哪怕是打个分手炮（罗伊斯并不能清楚地记得这是第几次）都温和有礼体贴入微。

就这样赤身裸体的躺在床上，汗水已经被微风和夕阳晾干了。两个人都有些饿，但谁也不愿意打破事后的宁静。

在天亮再说分手前，他们还拥有一整个夜晚，食物和清洁应该留给后半夜，现在，他们只需要对方的呼吸和体温。


End file.
